A pressure sintering method such as this is known from EP 0 330 895 B 1. In this case, an arrangement comprising a substrate and a power-electronic component is introduced into a press with two pressing dies. An elastically deformable body composed of temperature-resistant material is arranged between the top face of the component and the one pressing die. The deformable body transmits the pressure during the pressing process more uniformly over the parts to be connected to one another.
However, if the shapes of the parts to be connected are relatively complicated, the deformable body is generally not flexible enough to transmit the pressure uniformly over the entire actual surface area. Thermal expansion of the deformable body can, furthermore, lead to movements of the parts to be connected and/or to breakages of the components, which are also highly fragile.